HUD
The Heads-Up Display, more commonly known as the''' HUD', is the main in-game interface. It consists of the crosshair (also known as reticle), HP & AP display, ammo, player chat, and the radar (mini-map). #Kill/Death - Every time a kill is scored, the player who made the kill, the weapon used, and the player killed will be displayed here. #Superlatives - Kill streaks and special player performances will be displayed here. #Team Indicator and Scoreboard #Radar / Mini-map #Currently Selected Weapon / Other Available Weapons of This Type #Current Weapon's Ammo Count / Fire Mode #Player's Health (HP) and Armor Points (AP) - Shows how close you are to death. The light blue bar below shows how much stamina you have left for sprinting. #Chat Box #Player Communications - Player messages and radio callouts, as well as player exits and entrances, will be displayed here. #Target Reticle The HUD can be turned on/off by pressing the "Page Up" ( PG UP) key. While the player turns off the HUD, all of their main interface will disappear. Update If the player becomes low on health, his/her HP, AP, and Stamina will turn red. Additionally, if sound is turned on, the player will hear a beating heart. The volume depends on the player's health. As of the 8/25/10 Patch, Combat Arms' HUD received a major update. It was made to be much sleeker, and players could now turn the HUD on/off with the Page Up key, but it removes all player names (including your teammates) on the game screen disappear making it virtually impossible to tell anyone apart. The main use of temporarily disabling the HUD is for screen shots or videos. It also reduces lag slightly, though when playing it is probably best to keep the HUD on as it will be much easier to tell who is the enemy and who is friendly. Trivia *The official HUD model (picture in the upper-right) is very, very different from the real game. The weapon you see in the picture does not exist in any version of Combat Arms. It appears to be an MP5 RAS without a foregrip, but the in-game, it is named MP5 SD6. Also, the MP5A4 has only 30 rounds per magazine (40 and 45 with extended magazines), thus, it is impossible to have 68. Take note that it is impossible to have 5 weapons on oneself. It appears that the player has a heartbeat detection item, because of the ring around the incorrect HUD, but the player does not have a heartbeat detection item deployed *If you lag before you enter a room or die, or simply enter a round at the very second each player spawns, there is a chance that you can use your melee weapon in Kill-Cam mode. This "state" of gaming allows players to use their attacking HUD while still remaining out of the game. You can actually hit and kill stuff in this state, and for Quarantine, you can Infect other people. However, you can ONLY use melee weapons in this state (if you get a gun and try to fire it, it will 'not '''fire), and you only can hit as far as the Kill-Cam can reach. You must also DIRECTLY hit your target, as you would normally. You can do so by moving the Kill-Cam around and navigating the overhead view. This state also makes the game resolution MUCH brighter. *The same thing can happen when you kill the Super Spy. It will somehow register that you killed him, and if you are in range, the Intel that drop will automatically be picked up by you. You can also become the "next" SS, but the game will still end before you can do anything. If you do not become the SS, your knifing stance will still be visible on the final scoreboard, and you can melee. *The gun shown in the old HUD, was finally released 4 years later as the MP5 *Friendly mines will still show a green arrow above them even when HUD is turned off. Media HUD1.png|The HUD. HUD2.png|The HUD turned off. Screenshot 15.png|The HUD when using a mech in the fireteam map, NEMEXIS Labs. Category:System Category:Interface